The Tales of Xana, the scared one
by Xanaimpala
Summary: This is a story of a unremarkable girl from our time going back and living in the world of elves and hobbits. Join her as she learns to concur her MANY fears and learn how to save the world. Frodo/OC Legolas/OC Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings, I wish I did though. This is gonna start form the first movie and go to the last one hopefully. :) And you don't need to know munch more then what the movies tell you but, just in case you can't tell (Cause I know I may not be clear a lot lol) the character, Xana ( Yes I love my/that name. Don't like it replace it in your mind) is gonna be sent back to their time. So have fun and I hope you enjoy it. And if you are curios there is a OC/Frodo OC/Aragorn and OC/ Legolus.

This is a story of a unremarkable girl going back and living a very remarkable life. Xana was a very independent woman living in the year 2011. She was turning 18 and was already out on her own, finding a job and a reasonable apartment to stay at. She didn't believe in fairy tales and especially not love.

She never saw a point in things like dating cause, in her eyes, those things only got in the way of succeeding. She never dabbled in things she thought was pointless, nor did she ever leave her comfort zone. You see, even though shes very independent, she has many fears. The dark, bugs, fighting, fire, you name it she probably hates it. Too bad for her she is just what we need to win the war.

Xana breathed in the warm night air as she continued on her walk home. Her short and choppy brown hair seemed to dance in the wind as she strolled on the pavement, picking up her pace so she could get home before it got to dark for her liking.

If you looked at Xana you would assume she was a sickly child. Her height was only five feet and her skin was a sickish pale on her face, despite the freckles on her body. The dark circles under her eyes suggested she had not had a good night sleep for sometime. After all its hard to find time to sleep when your devoting your life to work.

Her choice of clothing showed she didn't have munch confidence in her body, even though it was almost a perfect hour glass. She would argue that however, saying "I need to lose some pounds in the front and grow a few inches before I'm satisfied." Then again with the society in her time, perfection was the only beauty, even if it was unhealthy. So she dressed to turn people away. Brown jeans, black high heels, and a short sleeve white t-shirt. No one would notice a casual girl anymore.

On her journey home she noticed a old antique shop. It didn't fit in with its surroundings at all. The buildings beside it were tall and modern wile this building was short, shabby, and old looking. "That's bad for business to have a place look like that." She mumbled to herself.

She was going to continue on her walk when a loud crack of thunder sounded. BOOM. She jumped at the sound and ran over to the shop, quickly opening the door before the rain began to fall. "That was too close." She told herself. She always had a fear of storms.

When she looked around she noticed the store had a certain creep factor to it. Who ever owned the establishment didn't use actual lights but old lamps. The shelves had webs on it and when Xana would read the different labels it would say things like "Fairy tears" or "Dragons tooth". Xana shook her head. "This is such crap." she said to herself but someone else heard.

"Crap to you, treasure to me." she heard a old woman's, shaky voice say. She spun around to see her but no one was there. "What the...maybe...my imagination?" She asked. She went to turn back around but stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with the old woman. The lady's hair was white and black, her wrinkles sagged, and she appeared to have a glass eye. Xana almost let out a scream at the scare but clasped her hands over her mouth.

"How can I help you out deary?" The old woman asked. Xana couldn't speak for a moment, still spooked by the appearance of the woman, but finally gathered up her courage to answer. "Um. Not really. It was going to rain and I didn't want to get wet." Xana said honestly. "Ah so its shelter that you seek. Funny. I thought you didn't like this place." she said. "I never sai-." "Its not what you said child. Its what you thought." The old lady grinned as she walked over to her counter.

It didn't even have a cash register on it. Just another lamp and a little crystal ball. Xana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. 'She must really get into those stories.' she thought to herself about the old woman. "C'mere child ." she motioned Xana over with one of her bony fingers that had a giant ring with a big, green stone on it.

Xana walked over to her but did it with caution. 'Shes probably some crazy lady who wants to kill me.' she thought to herself. Her fears were beginning to set in. When she finally made it over to the old crone the lady had a displeased look. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you." the old woman said. "And my name is Analia, not old woman." She stated.

Xana's eyes widen. 'Can she read my thoughts?' "I think its obvious that I can." Xana froze for a second. "How is that possible?" Xana found herself asking Analia. "Ah my dear child. You must open your mind to find out why." Xana gave a confused look at Analia who just side.

"In other words you wont know until you have achieved an open mind and understanding of greater things." Analia tried to explain. " I have a opened mind!" Xana said in defense. Analia rolled her blue eyes and stared back at the girl. "Do me a favor child. Look into my crystal ball."

It was Xana's turn to roll her eyes now. "Uh uh. I'm not falling for one of you money grabbing tricks." Xana said confidently with a smirk. Analia sighed. "There is no cost miss." she said.

Xana thought about it for a second but then decided to entertain the old woman. "Alright then." But this would be a decision she would soon regret. When she looked into the crystal ball she saw herself, in armor, holding up a sword. "What th-" she was enterupted by a powder that hit her in the face. "Ah God. What the hell was that!" She backed away, trying to wipe the powder from her eyes. "Close your eyes child, and except your destiny."

* * *

>Everything went black to Xana's eyes. She grew tired, and heavy. When she hit the grown she was no longer conscience, nor was she there.<p><p>

That was chapter one :D. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, even though I know its just starting to pick up pace but you always have to have a chapter that describes stuff. :p And I promise it will get better. By the way this is my first third person story I have ever written, I think (Lol). So give me some tips, as long as its constructive criticism, and I will try to write you back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is chapter two. In the last chapter Xana, our heroine, got pawned by Analia, the old lady, who threw powder in her face and made Xana black out :D. As I said before I own nothing, but Xana, and so yeah. Lets get this party started!By the way I will switch to other characters p.o.v so you can see what there doing but for now were focusing on her.

Poor poor Xana. She had no idea what had just happened but was she in for a surprise. Because when she awoke she will find another world, with creatures children have only dreamed of. In fact, lets see how shes doing now.

"GAH!" Xana let out a yell as she sat up with a jolt. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself as she rubbed her eyes, getting used to the bright light. But when she placed her hand back down on the grown, fear crept into her mind. She refused to open her eyes but instead run her hands over the grass feeling ground.

When she worked up the courage to open her eyes, it was as if her nightmare had come true. She was laying on grass, in the middle of God knows where. When she looked around all she could see was ginormous trees. "I didn't think they could get that big." She said to herself. Her phobia of being places she had never been before began to set in. "Oh God. Where the hell am I?" She jumped up and started looking around frantic. "I don't remember coming here. Oh shit. That old lady! This is her damned fault! All her fault!" Xana began to curse the old woman.

After a wile of ranting and yelling, Xana finally laid against one of the trees. "OK Xana. Just calm down. I'm sure someone will come looking for...me..." Xana looked down at the grown. "Then again. I don't hang out with people enough for anyone to notice me." She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree.

For a wile she stayed like this. That is until she felt something on her shoulder. Xana's hazel eyes darted over to her left shoulder witch had a black spider sitting right there. "AHH!" Xana screamed and hit it off her shoulder witch is when she noticed she was surrounded. Thousands of spiders were hanging down from their webs.

Xana turned around and began to run, swatting at the webs and the spiders, trying to avoid them getting on her. She was in such a panic she didn't notice she was about to run off a hill.

When her right foot felt nothing she went to look down but, unfortunately, it was too late. She began to tumble down the hill. Rocks scraped her, causing her to let out yells of pain.

When she finally hit the bottom of the long, and painful, hill she laid there in pain for a bit.

"Ug.. Son of a BITCH!" She yelled out the last bit, hoping it would make her feel better. She sat up and tried to pick the pebbles out of her skin. Crimson blood oozed from some of the wounds that she had picked at.

"Alright. Worst day ever? Yep." She stated. She couldn't help but begin to feel queasy at the sight of the blood.

She pulled herself off of the dirt like rode and into a grassy plane. She leaned against a rock that had mushrooms and plants even she didn't recognize.

This is where she stayed. She told herself she was in too munch pain to try and walk, then again she rarely did anything that caused her to test her endurance.

She stayed there for the longest time, some lose dirt flew into her eye every now and then. She finally closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep. Even though she wasn't in a bed, she wasn't even in a house, it was the best sleep she had ever experienced. The creatures sang her a soft lullaby to help ease her into sleep. There was no sirens nor any yelling from neighbors who hadn't realized they weren't meant for each other. It was...peaceful.

She was awaken by the one and only powerful wizard, Gandalf. I assume you know who Gandalf is. Anyone who is anyone knows at least one story that comes with his name. His name is accompanied by fireworks, adventure, and sometimes treasure.

"Now what have we here." Gandalf the gray said as he blew out a smoke ring. He gazed at the young girl who was at rest. She was hurt and bleeding but there was a certain essence in her that showed of pureness and a strong will.

Gandalf hopped off his carriage and blew a smoke circle into her face. The young girl, Xana, coughed and bent over a bit, trying to catch her breath.

"What...what the hell." When she finished coughing she looked up to see why there was smoke in her face. Gandalf stared curiously at her as she jumped in a startle.

"Oh God. You scared me." She tried to catch her breath. After she finished panting she gave Gandalf a dirty look. "What do you want?" She asked him. Xana couldn't help but assume him to be or horrid old man, giving where she was from. "Do not speak to me as if I have wronged you young woman. I am not seeking to hurt you." Gandalf told her. Xana sighed and put her back against the rock again.

"Then what do you want?" Xana asked again, trying to ignore the pain that was pulsing threw her body. "I only mean to help you child. What happened?" he asked her. She sighed. "I fell." was all she uttered before he picked her up. He placed her in the carriage next to him and told her to not worry, that he was heading to a place where people would be able to heal her.

* * *

>She didn't know that she was headed to a place called the Shire and that she would soon meet a man that would changer her life for the better, even if he was a hobbit. She has a great adventure ahead of her, and she has good friends she will meet.<p><p>

Finally chapter two. Tell me how you feel about it I guess. This third p.o.v thing is killing me haha. But I want to write it this way. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Xana was just picked up by Gandalf. Just to let you know I am mostly fallowing the movie story line so don't kill me. Also there will be things changed and added just to warn you. I do this to not only fit my personal character but also the other characters that I made up, well, my friends made up. I forgot to clarify that. :) Anyway enjoy.

It wasn't long before Xana and Gandalf had reached their destination. They had not spoke munch along the way, then again talking to strangers was yet another fear Xana had.

"Your late!" Xana heard another male voice say. She turned her head to gaze at whom ever it was. He seemed shorter then Xana and had curly brown hair. His face was a pale white but, unlike Xana's, it wasn't sickish. Instead he seemed healthy. Short but healthy.

"A wizard is never late Mr. Frodo. Nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when he means to." There was an awkward tension in the air as the two males gazed at each other. That is till they both started laughing. The small boy jumped onto Gandalf to give him a hug. "Its good to see you Gandalf!" the boy said. "And its good to be back Frodo." Gandalf spoke back.

The tiny man sat in between Gandalf and Xana. "Who are you?" The boy named Frodo asked Xana. Frodo noticed how frail and sick she looked and was concerned about her health but he was one of the few who noticed the beauty she had. He smiled at her with a welcoming look. "I'm Xana." she replied in a unamused voice. "I had found her on the side of the road. Do you have a bed for her to lay in?" Gandalf asked the little man.

Frodo nodded his head. "I'm sure me and Bilbo have room." He smiled at Xana but then looked at Gandalf. "But...why does she wear pants?" Xana heard him whisper to the old man. She grumbled and looked to the side. "

"Well Frodo she is not from here. As you can plainly tell. But I do hope you will show her kindness as if she were your neighbor." Frodo smiled and nodded his head. He then looked back towards Xana. "Can you walk?" He asked. Xana turned to snap at him but stopped herself, noticing that he really was just concerned. She sighed. "I can walk just fine." she told him.

"Alright then. When we get to my rode I will lead you home." He said with a smile.

Xana looked at him for a bit, confused. She thought to herself. 'Where am I?'

"So Gandalf tell me everything. I want to know whats going on in the outside world." Frodo said excitedly. "Everything? Aren't you rather curious for a hobbit." was Gandalf's reply. " Before you came along us Baggins were highly thought off. No one went on any adventures or anything." Frodo said with somewhat of a innocent smirk.

"If you are referring to the time with the dragon I was barely involved at all. I simply pushed Bilbo out the door." Frodo laughed at this. Xana's eyes grew wide.

"Dragons? There's dragons here?" She looked toward Gandalf with a panicked expression. Gandalf frowned, remembering that she wasn't from this land. He was about to explain but young Frodo beat him to it.

"There used to be. But my uncle had defeated it." He then began to go into a deeper description of the tale. Gandalf watched as he saw Xana's eyes grow a certain spark in them. She didn't remove her eyes from Frodo as he went on with describing the monsters Bilbo had encountered. When he started with the dragon's detailed story, Xana seemed to grow even more interested. Gandalf smiled at this.

"Do adventures interest you Xana?" He asked. Xana looked up at him, almost letting a Yes slip out but she caught her self. She shook her head no and sat back down in her seat.

"No...They are too dangerous..." Xana crossed her arms and looked away. Gandalf raised a eyebrow. He knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but he let it slide. "Isn't that the excitement though? The danger?" Frodo questioned her. She shrugged and refused to look back at the hobbit.

He frowned and looked at Gandalf who just smiled at him and winked. Gandalf already knew all he needed to know about the girl to tell that her and Frodo would become friends. Gandalf and Frodo began catching up again when they started to drive by people. Xana stared at them, curious to know what they were exactly. Some gave dirty looks back but after the second one Xana had realized that the looks were directed to Gandalf.

Some kids ran out into the road and followed the carriage, cheering. They stopped eventually and sounded sad. Xana looked over to ask Gandalf and Frodo why they were sad but her her question was answered by the fireworks that shot out of the back of the carriage. Xana jumped and covered her ears, fearing she was going to get shot. Gandalf and Frodo laughed and she gave a stern glare. "Don't worry Xana. The fire works will not harm you." Gandalf was holding back a laugh as he explained. She sighed and slumped her head down.  
>After a wile the carriage slowed down. "This is where we leave Xana." Frodo hopped off. "Do you need help?" Frodo asked. She shook her head and jumped off. However she missed her footing and fail. Some neighbors laughed lightly as she fell to the ground. Frodo helped her up. "Are you OK?" She yanked her arm away. "I'm fine... let's just go." Frodo frowned at the rash act but didn't say anything about it.<p>

They approached a little hill that had a door and two windows in it. Xana looked at it curiously as Frodo let her in. When she walked in she couldn't help but let a small smile grow across her face. It had a cozy feeling to the little house. Lucky for her she was already short so her head was below the top of the door way. "This is our home. Bilbo is out right now but I know he wont mind." Frodo smiled at her. She nodded her head. "Thanks. Hopefully I wont be here long." Xana continued looking around.

Frodo frowned. "Well you can stay her for as long as you like..." He didn't know why but the thought of his new, maybe, friend leaving made him sadder then he thought it would. He shook the feeling away though.

"So where are you from?" Frodo asked. Xana gracefully sat down on a soft chair and glanced at him. "Defiantly not this world." she said before thinking about her sentence. "What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and looked at him. "Its...It doesn't matter right now. Hopefully Gandalf is going to help me sort it out." she replied. Frodo didn't inquire about it anymore and, instead, offered her food.

Several hours later Frodo was dragging Xana out of the house to help set up the party for his Uncle, munch to her protest. Everyone was dancing, singing, and helping in some way or form. She sat down at a table next to Frodo who was trying to convince a friend of his to go dance with a girl. "Come on Sam. You need to do this."

"Oh. I don't know mister Frodo." Xana sighed. She has heard this conversation before in her home land. "Look. Sam was it? I am going to give you some advice about girls." Sam looked to Xana with wonderment in his eyes, as if she was holding the key to life in her hands. "Most girls love it when a guy isn't afraid to go dance with her, even if he's not good at it." She smiled at him as she told him words of encouragement. "Really?" Sam was in disbelief. "Yeah. So I promise she wont say no." Sam took a big swig of his drink as Frodo smacked him on the back. Sam ran up there and, sure enough, was dancing with the girl.

"So was that really true?" Frodo asked Xana. She shrugged. "I have no idea. I am just assuming." she smiled at him. Frodo laughed a bit. "Does that mean you like to dance?" He asked her. Frodo felt some of his face flush a bit but Xana didn't notice. "I haven't danced before actually." She shrugged before taking a sip of the beverage. She had to fight to get it to go down. 'Note to self. Never do that again.' she thought to her self.

"Well how about you give it a shot?" He asked her. She looked at him with a shocked face. "Um... I don't know how to do that dance...so ..." he laughed. "Come on. I'll help you." he dragged her up there and began to dance with her. Xana had a hard time following but soon got the hang of it and had fun with it, to her surprise. Frodo introduced her to everyone as they danced around, including Bilbo.

As the party continued people suddenly began to scream Dragon. Xana looked behind her to see that it was just another fire work. She crossed her arms. "Hes not getting me with that ag-" she was soon knocked down by Frodo who had always managed to get Bilbo down. "What was that for?" "The Dragon." they then looked up to see it sizzle away. Everyone started laughing, except Xana who was sure she landed on a rock.

* * *

>Soon after Frodo got up to give a speech. Xana sat beside Frodo. She didn't pay munch attention to the little speech since she knew it had nothing to do with her. After everyone stopped cheering she looked up. "I believe it has come the time for me to say goodbye...forever." Suddenly Bilbo had disappeared. "How the..." "Bilbo?" Everyone started to panic, except Frodo.<p><p>

I promise I will get chapter four up as soon as possible lol. I haven't had munch time on my hands but now that it's Christmas break who knows! :D I know it's not the best chapter in the world but it is hard to follow the movies when you can't find them lol. Please tell me what you think. Don't be too brutal though haha. And I am sorry for grammar mistakes. I am looking at stuff on it to try and get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. :) Bilbo just disappeared! And remember its my version of the story so if anythings different don't bite my head off.

Xana looked around, trying to figure out where he could of possibility went. She would of looked for a trap door but given the act that there were dragons she wasn't going to question the possibility that he could disappear. She squinted her eyes towards a walkway and saw a gate move. She raised a eyebrow. "I'll be back Frodo." Frodo went to protest but stopped himself. She walked up the walkway and listened through the door. She heard Gandalf and Bilbo talking. They said something about a ring. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gandalf called out. "It's Xana...Can I come in?" Gandalf looked towards Bilbo. He sighed. "Yes Xana."

She walked in, closing the door behind her. "What's going on?" She asked. "I am leaving the shire is all. And I am leaving everything to Frodo. Be sure he takes good care of it." Bilbo smiled at her. She nodded her head. "Well... OK then." Xana would of protested for Frodo's sake but she didn't understand why he would leave and figured she shouldn't pry.

Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "Keep a eye on him, will you?" he asked. "I'll keep both of my eyes on the boy." Bilbo was about to exit through the door when.

"Bilbo...the ring?" "What about it?" "It's still in your pocket." Gandalf gave him a stern look. "Oh..so it is." He took it out and looked at it in his hands. He hesitantly dropped it on the floor. "Well...goodbye. I am off to finish my book." and with that he left. Gandalf looked towards the fire ad began to smoke on his pipe.

"What book is he writing?" Xana walked over and asked. He looked at her. "The book on his life." he then looked back towards the fire. The door swung open and Xana looked behind her. "Bilbo?" It was Frodo. She frowned in pity for him. He bent down and picked up the ring. "He's really gone." He walked over and looked at Xana who smiled lightly at him. " He always talked about leaving. I guess I thought he never really would." Frodo tried to force a smile back. Gandalf was still staring into the fire, trying piece together the information he had gathered from the ring.

Frodo walked over to Gandalf. "Where did he go?" He asked.

Gandalf smiled. "He spoke of living with the elves. But to let you he has left everything to you Frodo." Gandalf began to walk out the door. "But I still have questions!" "Goodbye Frodo." and with that he shut the door. Xana walked over and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "It'll be OK."

But little did they know not all was OK. Gandalf rode his horse in search of the old legend he had once read. The one ring to rule them all. In the ancient text that if but to fire it will have letters inscribed on the inside and that when worn the person will become invisible. As he continued to read the tale only grew more grim.

As soon as he could he rode back towards the shire, now knowledge of what the ring could be. He ran into the little hobbit whole and rushed to Frodo. He grabbed the letter that Frodo had placed the ring in and through it into the fire. Xana and Frodo watched as part of the fire turned green as the papper around the ring burned away. Xana stepped back for fear of something horribly wrong was about to happen.

Gandalf took the ring out of the fire with the stick. "Hold out your hand Frodo. And don't worry. Its cool to the touch." Frodo hesitantly held out his hand but when Gandalf dropped the ring in his palm he flinched but soon realized it was cool.

"Tell me Frodo. Do you see anything written?" Gandalf held his breath and hopped the answer to be no.

"No. I don't Gandalf." Gandalf let out a sigh of relief but was soon interrupted as Frodo continued.

"Waite...I do...it has some kinda of scribble on it." Frodo stared intently at the ring as the words seamed to form.

"It's not scribble my dear boy. Its elvish. One ring to rule them all." He began telling the hobbit and the young girl on were the ring was forged and why it exist. He told them its dangers and how it corrupts the most pure of heart. How the evil will search for it if word ever got out of its existence.

"Well then you take it Gandalf!" Frodo tried to hand the burden to Gandalf but he protested.

"Do not tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf yelled.

"Well then... we will lock it up where no one is to find it." Frodo began to look around for a place to hide the ring. Xana watched as he panicked about what seemed to her to be a worthless piece of metal.

"Good my boy. Remember to keep it hidden." And with that he left once more. Xana sighed as he walked out the door.

"He never seems to stick around does he?" She asked Frodo. He smiled sweetly at her.

"He has a lot of things to do..." He then walked over to a chest and placed it into the box, locking it. "You never really told me where you were from. Perhaps if I knew I could make you feel more at home." Frodo offered to Xana.

She thought about it for a wile, part of her wishing to tell him although she could not figure out why she yearned for him to know. But, in the end, she deiced it would be best to keep it secret from the world. For all she knew she was from the future and telling them anything could corrupt their lives. It was most unlikely but one could never be too safe.

"I am from a place that is a lot different from here but I promise you don't know anything about it." She tried to explain, coming off a bit brash.

"Well tell me about this land." He continued to look upon her without the slightest twinge of anger.

"Well...I guess some information would be okay." She said to him. 'After all I can't say no to that face.' she thought to herself. So over the dinner Xana told only a little of information, concentrating mostly on the garments and how people carried themselves. After all she assumed he thought poorly of her, seeing that she wore clothes completely different then what other women wore.

Frodo listened to her tales, never breaking eye contact. He saw in his new found friend one wonderful story after another.

* * *

>Little did they know the ring was already begging to call out for its master.<p><p>

I know it is short but I wanted to get it out asap since it had been a wile. I promise things will get more interesting. Hopefully, with my new computer, I can get things done faster with out the fear of loseing everything. Review if you want. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is number five. :D

After Xana had told Frodo a couple of stories, centering them around things called video games witch, Frodo had assumed, meant a lot to her. She told him how they left you live lives you would never thought be possible and how it always made her feel good to save someone, even if it was virtual. She even told him about a game called Skyrim that included a story on something called a dragonborn. Frodo concluded that all these 'games' she told him were basically stories being acted out in her mind.

He noticed that is she told her stories her eyes would widened with wonderment and happiness, letting him see deeper into those hazel eyes. Her face showed the emotion she had felt when playing, including the scariest times when something would surprise her. However, instead of looking at it like a horrible moment she simply laughed it off on how stupid she was during that time. Frodo found himself laughing with her, her voice acting as a soother from the previous moments of Bilbo leaving.

At some point she asked about the world she has found herself in. Frodo explained about what he had read and had been told. He spoke about the elves, the dwarfs, other hobbits, and humans. He told her about his uncle Bilbo and the stories he told. That's when he decided it would be best if she actually went out and saw what happened...maybe socializing with them would help her understand it more.

Frodo had taken her to. what seemed to be, a local tavern. Merry, pippin, and Sam was there as well. Good. Now there is three people she kinda knew. Someone had started singing a drinking song and the Merry and Pippin joined in, dancing on the table. Frodo laughed and asked Xana if there was anything she wanted to drink. That's when it hit her she would have no soda...that meant no Dr. Pepper. She sighed. "Well...What is there to drink?" She asked him. He gave a short list of things she did not recognize so he went deeper into what was in the drinks. "...Umm...I'll have water." There was no way she was going to risk getting drunk. At least not in this kind of situation. That was the last thing she needed.

Frodo went to retrieve the drinks, dancing as he continued to make his way through the crowed. Xana smiled and watched the younger hobbits goof off, except Sam. He was sitting at a table with two older men and someone who looked to be Sam's age. They stopped Frodo to ask him something so he looked at Xana and motioned her to come. She smiled and went through the crowed. Frodo pulled her up a seat. "Sit here and wait. I will get the drinks." He told her. In her head she was screaming not to leave her alone but she simply smiled at him.

The old men were talking about different things, mostly concentrating on negative things. They spoke of young people not knowing things and how they shouldn't go looking for danger like Bilbo. "Hes cracked" Was their words. Xana was thankful they didn't try to speak to her. Sam and the other man kept silent and just watched them, puffing on their pipes.

Frodo skipped up right after one of the elders said " Young Mr. Frodo here. Hes cracking."

Frodo laughed. "And I'm proud of it! Cheers." Hes slid everyone their drinks, handing Xana hers. The man sitting beside Sam continued the conversation from earlier when they were speaking of a war coming. "Well its none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you." He looked more at Frodo during that last bit, a light smile on his face from what Xana could see. Frodo took a swig of his drink and Xana simply stared into the water. _'Funny. I wasn't looking for trouble.'_ Xana couldn't help but think.

When they started leaving they walked by the lady at the bar. Xana thought her name was Rose. She smiled at Sam who weakly smiled back. As they walked away someone was trying to sweet talk her. Sam made a comment about it to which Frodo replied. "Don't worry Sam. She knows a idiot when she sees one." This, odd enough, got Sam even more worried. "Does he?" Xana tried not to giggle. Xana and Frodo said goodnight to Sam as they walked into the little house that they shared.

Their good mood fell as soon as they walk in. It looked as if someone had broken into the house. Papers were flying everywhere as a cold breeze would rush in. Frodo walked ahead of Xana to investigate what was going on. Frodo and Xana both peered down the hall way but saw nothing. That's when Xana saw a hand touch Frodo's shoulder and turn him around. Her heart almost stopped until she realized it was Gandalf.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo dug through the trunk and pulled out the envelope that contained the ring. Xana simply sat in a chair near by. Frodo held up the envelope when he found it and Gandalf took it, throwing it into the fire. "What are you doing?" Frodo ran to the fire place. They watched as the paper crinkled and melted around the ring. Gandalf used the tongs to grab the ring.

"Hold out your hand Frodo." Frodo gave it a un-trusting look. "It's quite cool." Gandalf tried to reassure him. He held out his hand hesitantly as Gandalf dropped it into his hand. Frodo stared at the ring in his hand.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked. Frodo twirled it around his shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing." Gandalf sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Wait... There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf turned toward Frodo. Xana sat on the edge of her seat. Mordor? What could that be? It looked like Frodo was wondering the same thing.

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says, "One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

They had all moved into the kitchen and placed the ring onto the table. "This is the ring, forged by the darklord, Sauron, in the fired of Mt Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf was smokeing his pipe.

"Bilbo found it...in Gollums cave" Frodo said in shock and realization.

"Mm.. For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age."

_'So not all hobbits aged like that.'_ Xana thought

"...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call." Xana looked between Frodo and Gandalf. She had no real idea what they were speaking about.

"But he was destroyed...Sauron was destroyed." Frodo stated. Only Frodo and Gandalf heard the wisper from the ring.

Xana sighed and decided it would be best to wait till they were done before asking questions.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring has survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

Frodo scooped up the ring. "Arlight. We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again." He walked around, looking for a place to hid it. Gandalf and Xana followed him into another room. "No one know it's here, do they?" Gandalf shifted... _'Oh no.' _crossed Xana's mind.

"Do they, Gandalf?" Frodo turned to Gandalf who gave him a sad look.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

"I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words"

Far off at Mordor the poor Gollum creature was being tormented by disgusting creatures who had no soul. In the midst of the pain and the screams the Gollum creature uttered "Shire...Baggins." Frodo's face pale."Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" He all but yelled.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo thrusted the ring towards Gandalf. Xana stared at the object, wondering why and how it was so powerful.

"No, Frodo..."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe..." Frodo look at him and then the ring scared like.

"Understand, Frodo...I would use the ring from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine.." Gandalf was trying to explain. Xana looked apon this scene with pity. How could a ring do that?

"But it cannot stay in the shire!"

"No, no it can't" Gandalf approached the scared Frodo.

"What must I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is way over due, but it is very, very short and for that I apologize. I will update much sooner hopefully, so don't even worry about it. ;) I just wanted to give you guys something.

Chapter 6

Frodo was throwing all his clothes and necessity's into a duffel bag. Xana had nothing to really pack. If anything went wrong she just used Frodo's clothes like usual which, of course, earned her looks and whispers from the other girls in the town. However, she was used to this from her home town and, if Frodo didn't mind then neither did she.

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the shire." Gandalf was telling them. Xana sighed. All she ever wanted was a normal life and to grow up and live in a normal house with the normal cats and the normal dogs. And now she has to go on some kind of mini-adventure with a hobbit? This was so ironic it wasn't even funny. At least the hobbit or Halfling as they are apparently also called, was cute.

"Where? Where shall me and Xana go?" Frodo asked.

"Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? Where is that? Xana asked. Frodo looked at her and took some pants out of her hand.

"Don't worry. I know where to go."

"I'm glad one of us does." Xana said sarcastically.

Frodo looked back at Gandalf. "What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the prancing Pony." They walked towards the kitchen again. Frodo began packing his food into the knapsack.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers." Gandalf slowly walked towards Frodo as he wrapped up what appeared to be bread. Frodo looked up from his work with a face of worry.

"I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do." He nodded at the end of his sentence to give Frodo more hope in his statement. Frodo ran past Xana and grabbed his warm coat, as well as throwing one at Xana. Xana listened to their conversation, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"You must leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside the Shire." He helped Frodo put his backpack on and Xana picked up a small shoulder bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Travel only by day. And stay off the road." He handed him a walking stick.

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo tucked the ring into his shirt pocket. Xana walked over and stood by Frodo, asking for help with tying the cape like clothing around her neck. Frodo nodded and helped her. Gandalf looked down at Xana and Frodo, a since of pride and gratitude gleamed in his eyes.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Frodo's face broke out into a smile and Xana gave what he said some more thought. There was some truth to that statement.

Gandalf then looked at Xana. "As are women. They always leave you guessing. You are brave to be going on this adventure with young Frodo. Try to help keep him in line." Xana smiled and nodded. "No promises." She said. Frodo slightly nudged her.

A noise of leaves and branches scrapping against the side of the house filled their ears as they quickly turned to see what it was.

Gandalf approached the window cautiously as Frodo and Xana stood by, watching him having his staff at the ready for whatever lurked in the shadows.


End file.
